Give Me One Reason
by Just Like Riding A Bike
Summary: What do you do when you are on a road trip with your loony Seer of a friend Luna and old school rival and son of a Death Eater Draco, plus your Metamorphmagus godson and learn somebody managed to spring Lucifer out of Hell? Order a double shot of whisky and roll up your sleeves because if there is one thing hunters and wizards have in common it's the desire to go down swinging.
1. Welcome to the Show

Give Me One Reason

Just like Riding A Bike

Summary: What do you do when you're on a road trip with a Seer, the son of a Death Eater, a Metamorphmagus, and learn the apocalypse is happening? Order a shot of whisky, wait, make that a double. If there is one thing Hunters and Wizards have in common it is the desire to go down swinging.

A/N: As my penname implies this is not my first appearance in the fanfic community; however, I did drop off the face of the Earth a few years ago. I just, got tired. I'm sorry. Now I'm shaky, and sore, and I just want to come home. Harry Potter was my first fandom, and I still lurk around, I never really left. It IS my home. So I hope you don't mind me dropping in for the holidays. I need the pick-me-up. Also I just happen to be making a stop by the Supernatural people. You guys are wonderful. I found you after I left Harry behind for new adventures, but you are fun, and crossovers are great practice. I thank you in advance for your time, I hope you don't mind the intrusion.

PAIRINGS: I'm actually not going to focus a whole lot on pairings, at least not graphically, but cuddling is a thing. Draco/Luna is planned, I fell in love with making Harry asexual, and I'm thinking Destiel just because I think the pairing is adorable. I honestly do not know about Sam unless I toss in another character, we'll just see.

Chapter One

Welcome to the Show

It had been ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts and if you would have asked Harry back then what he thought he would be doing; it certainly wouldn't be this. This being waiting for his old school rival Draco Malfoy to be done grilling hunter extraordinaire and fellow rust junky Dean Winchester for information.

It hadn't been an easy road to friendship for him and Draco. It started with Narcissa Malfoy saving his life. That sparked a conversation, more of a rant really but who's checking, about two little boys thrown into a civil war and expected to act the way the world wanted. The Golden Boy and the Dark Prince; two sides of the same abusive coin. One a cupboard, the other an empty mansion; a fat bully of a cousin, versus people who wanted only a name; spiders for friends, and house elves for nannies too frightened of the father to love the son.

They both knew it could have been worse, and yet, so much better. Draco was Marked. He admitted it during that first long talk, also taking a vow, it was either the Mark or death and he chose a life chained. He didn't have a choice, any more than Harry had a choice in going after Voldemort.

That conversation had sparked an uneasy truce, followed by comradeship as they tracked down the rest of Voldemort's supporters –Draco himself bringing in his father and never before looking so gleeful- and on that very day Harry and Draco counted themselves friends.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married soon after they finished school, and were living a quiet life in London. A well-deserved reward for the hell their lives had been. Ginny was alive and well, free living her life without a shadow over it. Without the threat of a war hanging over them and the flush of hero worship, their relationship faded back to what it was when they were younger. Strong, caring, no doubt about it being there, but not really sexual.

When Harry had mentioned wanting to get out of Britain for a while they backed the plan whole heartedly; for them it was home, for Harry it was a cage. Everyone deserved that second chance for happiness.

The States had been an interesting adventure. It was freaking huge for one. He'd heard it said once that Americans thought a hundred years was a long time but Europeans though a hundred miles was a long way; he never understood the joke until they were on the road for three days and remained in the exact same state! They made a game of getting lost, finding random places to stay that looked interesting.

It wasn't just Draco and himself either. During the last battle Luna had lost her father, and being lonely and heartbroken they stuck together. The pair of them moved in with Andromeda Tonks when the kind but formidable women refused to take no for an answer. That gave Harry a good five years of stable family life with her and his godson before yet another blow, she passed away in her sleep, grief and the stress of war taking its toll.

That was part of the reason he was so anxious for Draco to finish up his conversation. Teddy was back at the motel with Luna, and he didn't like leaving his responsibility on his friends for too long; it made him feel guilty no matter how many times they told him they didn't mind. About the only times they could get him away was when Teddy was sleeping anyway. Losing all of his guardian figures so young had left him extremely overprotective of Teddy, which was the other reason he was anxious.

This was a Hunter bar.

The Magical world and Hunter world coexisted surprisingly well, especially since only one side knew about the other. You see the Magical world used the Hunters to control particularly stubborn populations of dangerous creatures. If they were breaking enough rules to get on a Hunter's radar than they were drawing too much attention. If however a creature did believe they were in danger of being targeted unjustly they could get sanctuary from the magical government. That was something the States were much better at then Britain. They didn't care about blood status as much.

Hence the conversation with known Hunter Dean Winchester. Normally they didn't frequent Hunter bars, no magicals liked tempting fate unless necessary, but then again the Winchesters avoided them unless they were looking for something too.

In other words something was up, something big, that brought them into the information brokering circles. That warranted a couple paranoid ex-aurors to go poking around.

That was going just great until Harry remembered one little tiny detail he almost forgot about Draco, mainly because it was so hard to believe in the first place. Draco's introduction to muggle culture hadn't been as rocky as it could have been mainly due to the singularly strong fascination he had for automobiles. Old ones, new ones, fast ones, sleek, rusty, classic, import, all of them. If it had four wheels and an engine Draco wanted to take it apart and see how it ticked.

A fact about the Winchester brothers almost as well known as the Hunting was their car, a classic Impala. It was Dean's pride and joy.

Harry didn't really care, he just wanted to get back to his godson and make sure he was safe; call him obsessed, at least Teddy would never have to be afraid.

He was so busy stewing in his own anxieties he barely noticed the gigantic hunter approaching until he was slipping into the barstool next to him.

Good lord, what in hades did that boy eat; miracle grow? Harry was a respectable 5' 9, but this guy was easily more than half a foot taller than him. He was taller than Ron or Draco and both of them were over the six foot mark.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because the younger man's face twisted up into a sheepish smile. "Hey, haven't seen you here before. My name's Sam. You came here with the guy talking to my brother right?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry and the car nut over there is Draco. We're just passing through." Harry admitted, noting Sam left out last names so he didn't feel bad doing the same.

Sam tilted his head curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? We travel a lot so we hear a lot of accents."

"No problem," Harry answered with a practiced smile, being too morbid –even in a Hunter bar- was a good way to attract attention. "I'm from England but went to school in Scotland, the accent blended."

A somewhat awkward silence descended as Sam seemed to decide whether it was safe to ask the stranger his question, it was actually amusing for Harry to watch the gears turning in his head before he slowly began to speak. "Do you hunt?"

That could almost be an innocent question, almost. "I know the business, yes." True enough, though it was usually just enough to stay out of the Hunters' way.

"My brother and I, we've run into something strange. I mean, even stranger than the other things we face." He admitted slowly.

"Go on," Harry encouraged carefully, a feeling in his gut telling him he was about to be dragged headfirst into something important.

"The Seals on Lucifer's cage, know anything about them?" Sam finally burst out, just managing to keep his voice down.

The former Boy-Who-Lived did a double-take, realized Sam was serious, blanched, and called over to the bartender, "Could I please have a shot of Jameson, wait, make that a double!" His eyes were slightly wide, and his face was pale, but otherwise he was keeping it together. Sometimes it paid off to be an old war vet at 27.

It was enough body language to let Draco know something was up though, because he cut his conversation with Dean short and the two of them come over quickly, "Are you okay Harry?" The slightly older wizard couldn't help but ask as he watched him down the shot like water. Harry wasn't exactly a light weight, but he didn't drink like a fish either; him reaching for liquor like a life-line was not good.

Dean looked quickly between Harry and Sam and put the pieces together, "You told him didn't you?" He accused.

"Not all of it," The younger brother mumbled, at least attempting to defend himself.

Harry visibly collected himself back together, "Relax Dean, your brother didn't say too much. Just enough for me to know I needed a drink for this. Start at the beginning please, what's this about Seals around Lucifer? I have to warn you we're willing to listen but that's not really our area, there's a woman travelling with us better suited to that kind of thing though."

Wizards and religion, now that was an interesting mix. A bit like the connection between magic and hunters it was a live and let live kind of thing. Most magicals liked to pretend religion, at least the modern ones, didn't exist. Harry didn't know enough to believe one way or another, and the Dursleys had never bothered to discuss church with him.

Luna was the collector of old, unusual, or taboo stories; and in the magical world that's where religion tended to fall into. The boys listened carefully to Sam and Dean with the mind to pass on whatever they heard to the true expert in their midst.

To the Winchester's credit they seemed to be glad to talk to someone who didn't want to point a shotgun in their face immediately for more or less triggering the end of the world. Those boys were tired, desperate, and were carrying the weight of the world; no wonder they clung to the first shred of hope offered to them. From everything Harry had heard through the rumor mill this was nothing like the usual Winchesters, but you know, sometimes something has to give.

There comes those times in a person's life where you don't realize why you're doing something; only that it's the right thing to do. Right now that was what Sam and Dean felt as the dumped the story onto two strangers they'd just met.


	2. That's My Story

Give Me One Reason

Just Like Riding A Bike

A/N Alright a little more development here, but still moving kind of slow. I'm knocking the rust off because it has been years since I have written anything Harry Potter related and I've never done anything with Supernatural. I'm still coming back around.

There is a lot more to come about the characters and what brought them here over the last ten years; especially Draco and Luna as those two actually do have a rather complicated back story all wrapped up in my head. Now, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the chapter even if it is still short.

Chapter Two

That's My Story

That night one lonely Hunter bar in rural Iowa made a killing off four people taking the edge off their nerves while telling the story of doom. Not actually all that uncommon a thing if you get down to it, but the actual freakin' apocalypse was new.

Sam and particularly Dean weren't the sharing and caring type, but several shots of hard liquor and a light compulsion later and they were slowly answering questions. Harry would only use a charm that enhanced a person's own will; enhance not force. The person had to already want to talk for the compulsion to work. It was great for people with social problems. Harry knew for a fact Neville had someone cast it on himself before every single one of the ministry sponsored events, just to make it easier.

All that meant was Dean especially was essentially bursting with the need to talk, but was too stubborn to do so. The compulsion helped ease off that layer and break through the forced silence. Harry knew all too well what it was like holding in the kind of pain and rage Dean was carrying around. It had a tendency to turn a person into a powder keg.

The story that spilled out of the two brothers, one of a lost father and demon deals and angelic warriors of heaven, made Draco and Harry both simultaneously want to punch something and hide them away from the cosmos. Dear Merlin these two deserved a break, angels and demons had been screwing with their lives from the moment they were born as Vessels.

Harry and Draco could partially relate, what with the thrice damned prophecy ruling Harry's life and Lucius's pureblood indoctrination for Draco, it wasn't as intense, but at least they got the general idea where others wouldn't. Each of them had been assigned a role and been expected to play it, no matter what they felt themselves.

"Alright, we'll do what we can to help you." Harry spoke up when closing time came and they didn't have much choice but to part ways for the night. "Like I said, our other friend knows more about this than we do, with your permission we'll talk to her and get her help; is that alright?" He got nods of agreement and continued on, "You got a number we can reach you at to meet up again when we have more information?" He would much rather have control over when they met the Winchesters. Sympathy was all well and good, but when your godson was a ten year old Metamorphmagus still learning to control his powers; best not to take too many chances for him to be spooked.

Sam offered up a cellphone number that Draco scribbled down before the two parties split off to their separate destinations. Okay not so separate. Apparently there weren't that many motels to be found in a small town in rural Iowa, go figure, guess they were going to have to be extra careful with a couple Winchesters for neighbors.

That's okay Harry and Draco were kind of the kings of paranoia, the amount of wards around their room meant they were basically a portable version of Grimmauld Place; thankfully without the headache of needing a secret keeper. An achievement that took the combined effort of Draco, Luna, and Harry; but well worth it when they finally found the right combination of spells and runes and had Ron and Hermione test it for them. They were happy to oblige.

There was a runic key to their wards, discreetly tattooed onto the adults' ankles and engraved onto a bracelet for Teddy. It could be drawn on in a pinch if necessary but this was easier in the long run. For a muggle to see the truth under the wards they had to be in physical contact with a person who had the right runes while crossing the ward, otherwise they'd see nothing but an empty motel room and suddenly remember something very important they needed to be doing, preferably a few hours away.

It was Harry who had the forethought to add the memory modifier to the wards while they were constructing them. Nothing too bad, but he knew how odd it would look for a muggle to know where someone was staying and suddenly not be able to find them. Basically as soon as Draco and Harry had crossed into their room, Sam and Dean forgot they were sharing a motel. Nothing else about that night; just the location of their new allies.

Harry didn't enjoy messing with people's head's, but he understood the need, and he at least had hard rules about the interference used that he refused to break under any circumstances. That made him feel a little better about it anyway.

The extreme driving need for secrecy was currently asleep on the bed furthest from the door, hair cycling through a rainbow of colors as the young boy slept. Teddy had vivid dreams sometimes, and occasionally his features would play along with them. He was old enough now to have relatively good control over himself as long as he was awake, unless you scared him, then no one knew what might happen.

Harry had it on good authority that was perfectly normal though, so he wasn't too worried about Teddy in that way; only in keeping him safe until it calmed down.

Luna had also been asleep, but hearing them come in had her turn over and stretch with a wide yawn; rubbing at her eyes to try and wake herself up. Despite all the pain and sorrow they had lived through she could still be surprisingly childlike at times and Harry believed he cherished her all the more for it.

"What did you find out?" She finally asked once she'd managed to pull herself together. This wasn't a casual run-in with the Winchester boys, Harry and Draco had been looking for them when they heard about the pair of ace Hunters acting unusual even for them; they just had no idea the sheer scope of the mess.

Draco dropped down heavily to lay next to her on the bed while Harry took the chair between the two, keeping his back to Teddy for the conversation. It was the former Slytherin that answered Luna first, "Looks like we were right; something big is happening with the muggles. The Winchesters were being used in a plot to set something loose that shouldn't be free; the plan worked so whatever happens now is not going to be good I know that much."

Harry took over, "You've read more of the religious books than we have, how much do you know about the Christian Devil?"

"He's interesting," She mused, petting Draco's silvery hair absently as she thought. "He used to be the archangel Lucifer, did you know that? One of God's first creations. He Fell from Heaven not because he hated God but because he refused to follow the order to love us as much as God wanted him to; he thought we were too flawed and blasphemous."

"You remember all that without looking it up?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, though really he shouldn't be too surprised by now. Luna was a lot like Hermione in her quest for knowledge; it was just the blonde preferred unusual and arcane information.

Luna just shrugged, "Daddy liked the angels, he collected bunches of books on them; especially the archangels. They were his favorites." She got a sad expression on her normally dreamy face. "The angels, they fight a lot. Probably more than we do. They are soldiers, so it's what they are meant to do but I don't think all of them like it. Gabriel –that's another archangel- actually left because he couldn't handle the fighting anymore. I don't blame him. I wonder if he might be the key to this though."

"What, trying to bring Gabriel back?" Harry asked for clarification. Sometimes Luna's ramblings were just that and other times she actually did have a good point. He was still not quite sure which times were which but he was getting a little better about it anyway.

"Yes," Luna agreed, making Draco perk up from where he had been almost asleep in her lap. "If Lucifer has really been set free and the other archangels are gearing up; maybe the way to stop the apocalypse isn't to fight but to find the one who doesn't want to. He has had centuries to think about ways to talk his brothers down. It might not work, but it is a place to start." She offered.


	3. With or Without You

Give Me One Reason

Just Like Riding A Bike

A/N Yay! Some actual interaction here, that's a plus. Also Castiel will appear in the next chapter, and Gabriel after that. What's this? There's actually a plot afoot.

Chapter Three

With or Without You

Sam and Dean were used to odd things; given their lives so far that wasn't really that surprising. What was usual about that day was the fact they weren't currently scrambling for a shotgun at the first sign of because a small child trying desperately not to fall asleep in his pancakes wasn't all that threatening. It was actually kind of adorable.

Not that they hadn't had to dispose of some creatures that enjoyed wearing the guise of children, but no, this was different; gut instinct had kept them alive too many times for them to simply ignore it.

"Who's the kid?" Dean asked curiously when he spotted the youngster tucked between Luna and Harry; with Draco on Luna's other side.

Harry responded by ruffling up Teddy's hair, making the boy grumble at him and go sleepily back to his food. "This is my godson Teddy, he lives with me and was on this trip with us. Don't worry he won't hear anything about what we are saying that I don't want him to. No one else in the diner will actually."

Harry had contacted Sam that morning with the offer of breakfast and an information swap. The guarantee of privacy was something that made the Winchesters skeptical, but when Draco rolled silver eyes and went up to a server snapping his fingers in front of her eyes multiple times only to get absolutely no response; Sam and Dean were forced to admit the quartet knew what they were saying.

The display of weird power did have them up in arms but when Christo, salt, silver, holy water, and iron had no reaction they were forced to admit defeat.

"Are you two satisfied now?" Harry asked calmly as he sipped at coffee, when it seemed the onslaught of Hunter tests was over. He was just glad Teddy hadn't picked up enough of Remus's lycanthropy for silver to affect him this far from the full moon. They had debated long and hard on whether to bring Teddy along or not; but had decided to bring him simply because they hadn't wanted to leave him behind on his own. He was much safer staying where the three older magic users could protect him at a moment's notice.

Dean couldn't help but snort in stressed amusement, "Not even close, but we're out of options. So you called us here for an exchange, I don't suppose you could make it easy on us and tell us just what you are could you?"

Quick looks passed between Harry and Draco while Luna worked to distract Teddy from the tense situation, "Well, we could I guess, but there really isn't a whole lot of point. We're on your side in this fight and that's the important bit. Whether or not we tell you more kind of depends on how well armed you are right now." Harry decided to get right to the point.

Both brothers tensed up for a fight, but Dean of course took the lead, "Why would that matter unless we would have a reason to use them?"

"Let's just say Hunters in general have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later; good policy when the things you guys deal with typically think you would go well with a side of ketchup. We fall into the cracks of your logic." Harry tried to explain. "I promise you the four us are human, just not the same kind you are used to dealing with and we are truly on your side in the apocalypse. None of us want to see the world end." Okay so Teddy was only half human, but he was so not getting into that with the Winchesters, it was going to be hard enough to explain the concept of natural magic and get away with it.

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him, "Look, we've been through enough bullshit. Either tell us or don't, but don't waste our time. Can you help us with Lucifer or not?" Even the usually more passive Sam was reaching his breaking point; things were reaching a crisis point. This was getting bad fast.

"We have an idea," Draco assured. "What do you two know about the other archangels besides Lucifer and Michael?"

"There are two, but we've only met one and he's a no go. Raphael is a dick just like all the other angels." Dean answered defeatedly. "He's siding with Michael; we do know that much."

Draco prodded a bit more, "And the forth, what do you know about Gabriel?"

That made Sam perk up but Dean just looked angrier, "Nothing, but why would he be any different?" The tone of his voice and the look on his face made Harry think back to his fifth year at Hogwarts and hearing the prophecy for the first time. All he wanted to do was break things, or punch something, maybe even both; something told him Dean was in the same boat.

For the first time, Luna spoke, "Because he hasn't been in heaven for a long time." She responded simply.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked before his brother could respond.

"My daddy had a lot of books on them," She answered with a dreamy smile. "The angels I mean. He loved learning about them, and I did too. I read every book in the house about them. Gabriel left heaven when his brothers wouldn't stop fighting. I think we should try to find him. Maybe he knows a way to get Lucifer and Michael to talk; and if not, he knows how they fight. No matter how this ends he's the right one to talk to."

Dean ran a hand along his face and through his already messy hair, just making it a worse mess, "So we just go inviting another one of those feathered douchebags here?"

"Listening to Luna is typically a good idea if you like keeping your hide intact," Harry advised in a bland tone, but he was all too serious. There was far more to Luna than it looked, far more, but that was a story meant for another time.

"Even if we did agree to this, how would we do it?" Sam asked with a steadily paling face as he thought over all the ways a plan like that might go wrong.

Draco and Harry shared a look before donning matching grins, the brunette leading with, "Aren't you two the Hunters?"


	4. Looking for Angels

Give Me One Reason

Just Like Riding A Bike

Chapter Four

Looking for Angels

It took a while for Sam and Dean to admit they had a contact that might be able to help them and even then the older brother seemed very reluctant to say much about the person. "We might know someone who could contact Gabriel, or at least know how, but we never know if he is going to answer us or not."

"Is this person more likely to come to you if you two are alone?" Draco asked before Harry could.

"Probably," Dean admitted, "Even then, we just don't know."

Harry had to suppress a sigh, but had been prepared for this, so he slid a folded napkin over to Sam with his name and cell number written on it, "This is mine, get in touch with us when you find out more; just, please don't spread it around. The four of us came here to get a break, and while this mess is far too important to ignore we'd still like to keep as low a profile as possible." There wasn't much crossover from the Wizarding world to the Hunter world, but with his luck the very next person the brothers talked to would be a muggleborn or a squib or something.

Both brothers tensed, and once again Dean took the lead, "You want to explain that a little more? Sounds like you're hiding something?"

"You could say that." Harry responded dryly, with a slightly reddened neck, "I'm hiding a person, more specifically, me. If people were to discover where I am we'd never get anything done."

That made Dean snort with laughter, "Well doesn't someone think highly of themselves?"

The flush travelled further up Harry's neck in obvious embarrassment, "How _I_ see myself is not the problem."

Draco chose that moment to more or less come to his rescue, though that was debatable, "Harry here has a little problem with attention, he gets too much of it. To put it in perspective if certain members of our community were to locate Harry we would have to dodge reporters as well as demons. Personally I would rather deal with one or the other, wouldn't you?"

That was just great now Harry had to deal with two Hunters gaping at him as well as a godson that had managed to thoroughly drench himself in maple syrup through his drowsy state.

"Is this a story we are going to hear someday?" Sam asked curiously, the first to come out of his shock.

Harry winced but nodded, "Knowing my luck, I won't have much of a choice. Now, we should be splitting up and heading out. Try to contact your friend, find out what you can, and get back to us. You can give him our names if it makes him more comfortable helping us, but I would prefer it didn't go further than that, alright?"

The two brothers nodded and got up to pay their check and leave.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said as soon as the duo was out of earshot.

"Could have been a lot worse," Draco observed.

Both of them were surprised by Luna's giggle, "I think this is going to be fun." She said, smiling conspiratorially at Teddy who grinned back. He might not know everything about what was going on, but it was enough to know they would be sneaking around and causing mischief. Having grown up hearing Harry's stories of Hogwarts, occasionally heavily censored, he was more than ready to have some adventures of his own before it was time for him to go off to school.

Of course Harry had absolutely no intention of allowing Teddy to remain on the same continent as Lucifer once he got wind of any fighting what-so-ever. He knew Ron and Hermione would take him in a heartbeat just in case. This was one time he was willing to let go of Teddy since it was for his own safety.

The quartet was not far behind the Winchesters in leaving the diner. They decided to take a circuitous route back to the motel, stopping at a public playground to let Teddy work off some of the sugar he'd consumed at breakfast and giving the brothers a chance to get in touch with their contact privately.

It didn't take more than an hour for the phone in Harry's pocket to ring, Dean's voice on the other side commanding them to return to the motel. One thing they could tell straight off about the older brother was he was used to both giving and receiving orders, almost like a soldier. The realization made Draco and Harry share a long look before complying with the demand, curious about the person with information on missing archangels.

Of course as soon as they spotted the rather unassuming male perched on the cheap motel chair they realized their mistake, he wasn't a person at all, but something so much more. The aura around him was so bright it made the magic in their veins sing a siren song, none of them needed a Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures to know the being in front of them was pure Grace barely contained within a human vessel.

Draco was the one to address it though, speaking to Dean, "I thought you guys didn't like angels?"

"We don't," Dean responded harshly, "Cas is different, he's the one who yanked me out of Hell. Figured we owed him one."

Harry looked over the angel with a curious and open expression, remembering the angel the brothers had told them about the day before, "So this is Castiel? It is a pleasure to meet you. Have these two told you about the little plan we had about contacting Gabriel?" He figured he wouldn't waste the angel's time if it was a pure dead end.

Castiel got a concerned expression on his face, "They did tell me of this plan." He responded in a much deeper voice than Harry had been expecting. "I cannot say for certain if it is possible to contact my brother. He has not responded to any summons for eons. However, there are rituals that call out to him. They provide a chance, nothing more, but nothing less. The current situation might be grave enough to spur him into answering the call."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Do you know these rituals?"

"Yes," Castiel responded slowly. "And one of your kind is best to perform it. The call travels further and resonates louder."

Dean broke in there, "Whoa, whoa, his kind? We did every test in the book, what is he?"

Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head in confusion, "Harry Potter is often haled as the greatest wizard of his generation, he brought down a Dark Lord when he was a teenager. When you told me his name I assumed you knew about him."


	5. Cuts Like A Knife

Give Me One Reason

Just Like Riding A Bike

A/N I know I said Gabriel would be in this chapter, but I started writing and that is just not how it went. I apologize and hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.

Chapter Five

Cuts Like A Knife

If Harry had any doubts whatsoever that the Winchesters were armed, they were gone now, as he was currently staring down the barrel of a sawed off shot-gun. With a flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand and a shield charm was in front of him; this one designed to stop physical attacks as well as magical.

Dean's eyes widened, "Dude, is that a freakin' _magic_ _wand_?!" He exclaimed, tightening his grip on the gun, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Draco had also drawn his wand while Luna pulled Teddy against her protectively; all while Sam protected his flank as they had been drilled on ever since they were children by their father to cover each others' backs.

It was also not lost on him that Castiel had not moved a muscle.

Dean's exclamation did serve to break the tension as Harry rolled green eyes, Luna let out a little giggle, and Draco cracked a smile. "Yes, what else did you think it was, a stick to whack you over the head with?" Harry responded patiently. "I _am_ a wizard, but I never dealt with any demon to get my power. I was born this way, with magic in my blood, and I still have my soul. Ask your angel."

Dean and Sam both rounded on Castiel like he held all the secrets to the universe (trying not to dwell on just how true that may or may not be), realizing that because the angel had been the one to out Harry in the first place, he probably knew more about the situation and they did trust him more than a stranger.

"He is telling the truth Dean. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood all belong to the race known as magicians; or born magic users. An experiment of my father's to see if humans could be trusted with the gift of Creation." Castiel informed calmly, coming over to put his hand over Dean's and easing it down; bringing the gun with it. "Their kind are just as likely as your own to cause misery; and -just like yours- it is a choice, but these three will not harm you. I know that much."

Dean looked at Castiel with hard eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," The angel returned gravely, "Put the gun away Dean, you will not need it here."

Slowly, very slowly, Dean obeyed; but both Winchesters were awfully twitchy as Draco and Harry holstered their wands and relaxed with the diffusion of tension Castiel provided.

"So you know what we are now," Harry commented in the silence that descended, "That doesn't change anything. We still intend to help you fight Lucifer. Now how did you intend to find Gabriel?" Here he addressed Castiel.

The angel did not respond in any way that Harry found comforting, "I know it causes you some discomfort, but I believe it will help if you explain to Dean and Sam the circumstances of how you came to be traveling here. They do not trust easy, for good reason, but the more faith there is behind your call the further it will reach in its journey to my brother." Castiel tried to explain, and it went a long way to saying how important this was if he was making the attempt for tact when the Winchesters already knew full well just how bad he could be at that.

It also spoke to Harry's reluctance that he didn't immediately give in; instead he stared down the angel for a few long moments, "...You truly believe it will make a difference?" He eventually responded.

"I would not suggest such a difficult thing if I did not think it was worth it," Castiel assured. "You have earned all the peace we can afford to give, I am truly sorry we can't do more."

Draco broke in before Harry could say anything further, "Exactly how much do you think they need to know?"

"It's alright Draco," Harry halted his friend before he could go into full defensive mode. "I know what Castiel is asking. He wants all of it. They need to know both that we can fight, and that we won't be turned towards Lucifer should he try to persuade us over to his side. We won't convince them of either one if we only give some half-baked story and you know it. Between the three of us we can get through it, and personally I'd rather just get it over with than drag it out."

Seeing the stubborn set of Harry's jaw, first Luna and then Draco caved to his will, and once Teddy was occupied with his Charms book for the upcoming year; they settled in to tell the story of the long road that brought them to the doorstep of the Apocalypse willing to roll up their sleeves and go down swinging.

Draco started, impatient to get this whole thing over with. "First thing you need to know is the Magical world is just as prejudiced as the non-magical but ours isn't about skin color; it's about blood status. There is more then one way to inherit magic, and that inheritance is your blood status. Purebloods are those magicals born from parents whose lines are fully magic themselves. The further back the magic goes, the higher your status, Luna and I are both purebloods, but the Malfoy family is older so I outrank her in the British Ministry. Half-bloods are those magicals who descends from a mixture of magical and muggle -non-magical- parentage, any mix, making the term a bit of a misnomer but you get used to it eventually. Harry and Teddy are both half-bloods, but Teddy is a tad purer in that he only has one muggle grandparent while Harry has two, which brings me to the last category of magicals; muggleborns. There are some magical people born from muggles spontaneously and we have no idea why. These classifications might not seem like much to outsiders, but in our world, they are a very big deal. We have been at war over them forever it feels like, at least to some degree."

"The Dark Lord I killed," Harry took over quietly, "He started his war over those blood lines. He was a half-blood who hated himself and took it out on the world. If I didn't stop him, then it was prophesized no one else could. I did it in the end, as my old professor would say, out of sheer dumb luck. In all honesty that one fight was the easy part. Searching for and destroying the pieces of his soul, finding the hallows to survive him killing me, having to endure the many, many sacrifices of friends and strangers to get me through to that battleground, and later getting invited into the Aurors to hunt down his lingering supporters; now that was the hard part of the war. The nitty gritty stuff they don't warn you about in history class. I wish they did; at least then I would have a better idea what I was in for."

The brothers, so far struck silent, were about to find their voices, when Luna joined in. "Harry and Draco don't know how not to fight. Our world has been at war our whole lives, and what they haven't told you yet is that they grew up on opposite sides of the field. Harry was pushed to the light, Draco the dark, but they've found their own way in the end to somewhere in the middle."

Dean's judging gaze landed heavily on Draco, "This is all pretty confusing, but I did catch that. You were batting for the other team!"

"Yes." Draco responded with all the cold disdain his upbringing had taught him. "My family was a Dark family, the blood is old and pure, those ones tend towards the dark by their very nature. Light families are fairly free with intermarrying and thus don't stay as pure for as long. The Potters were an exception until Harry's dad met his mother, but considering just how powerful Lily was even my family would have found that match a difficult one to complain about. For example Teddy is actually my blood cousin, but his grandmother was expelled from the family tree for marrying a muggleborn; and now I get to spend time with him because he is Harry's godson so it is a win-win situation for me."

"And this is supposed to make us think you _aren't_ going to run straight to Lucifer?" Dean challenged forcibly enough Sam actually put a restraining hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed, "Notice I said my family was Dark, not that it is Dark. Hard for it to be when I am the last Malfoy, my mother was more than happy to go back to being a Black when I sent my father to Azkaban."

"Wizarding prison, Draco is an Auror too." Harry explained, cutting off the question before it came. "Aurors are kind of like magical police, although since we answer to the ministry I think we function closer to your FBI than like the local Sherif."

It was a lot to take in, too much, and it had Sam and Dean turning to Luna, which in turn made the two wizards tense despite knowing the witch was more than capable of defending herself, "And you? Are you an Auro whatever?" Dean lashed out.

He was not expecting the response to be laughter. Two sets of deep, hearty, laughter. "Oh Merlin, no, Luna is far more special, and quite a bit more unpredictable." Harry hinted slightly, while bracing himself against the still chuckling form of Draco.

He earned a well-placed elbow to the ribs from the shorter witch, and more incredulous staring from the brothers until Sam came out and asked, "So, what are you?" He inquired directly.

"I'm a seer." She responded calmly as jaws hit the floor.


End file.
